veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Carrot
' Laura Carrot '''is a supporting character in VeggieTales. She is the best friend of Junior Asparagus. She first appears in ''"Are You My Neighbor?" ''with her father and her brother, Lenny Carrot. She then appears in ''"Rack, Shack, and Benny" ''with a much bigger role. She has only appeared with her whole family in ''"The Toy That Saved Christmas" ''with her parents and her brothers. Laura's Friends Were Annie Percy Lil' Pea and Junior. Appearance Laura is a small orange carrot with blonde hair with pigtails. At the beginning of the VeggieTales series, Laura has a bright red nose with pink eyes and freckles. Later in the series, she has less hair bands in her pigtails and no freckles. Acting *Laura Lottian in ''"The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" '' *Delivery Girl or Herself in '' "Rack Shack & Benny" *Winter Carrot in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Herself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space!" *Lottian in " Are You My Neighbor? on Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Herself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mary in "The Star of Christmas" *Herself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Mary in "An Easter Carol" *Miriam in "Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Herself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Orphan and Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Winter Laura in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Liliana in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woondn't" *Winter Laura in "'Twas the Night Before Easter" *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Herself in "God Love Me Very Much" *Winter Laura in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Princess Poppyseed in "Lenny & the Lost Birthday on "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Becky, Herself and Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Laura in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" *Granddaughter in "Celery Night Fever" *Castle Laura in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Laura in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "Massproduction Madness" *Izzy in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Marlo in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "That's What Friends Do" *Lpplejack in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Mia in "Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida" *Luna in "Bubble Veggies" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Child in street who buys turkey in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Princess Cindy in "David and the Lion's Den" *Lacy in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Winter Laura in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Guard in "Scavergant Hunt" *Apple in "Growed Up" *Dress in "Paris the Movie" *Princess in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Dress in "Finsterlla" *Francine in "Arthur" *Jetta in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Poodle in "Martha Speaks" *Winter Laura in "The Night Before Christmas" *Delivery Girl in "King Willam and Bunny" *Isrealite in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Married in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Kingdom in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Ginger Snap in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Spider in "The Night Before Halloween" *Cowboy in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePeruqel" *Aladdin in "Aladdin" *Prince in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Yam in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Nona in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Miriam in "The Prince of Egypt" *Dr. Flora in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Rudy Kaganroo in "Larry Hears a Who" *Herself in "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2" Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:The Night Before Christmas Voice Actors *Kristin Blegen ("Rack, Shack & Benny" - "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie", "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") *Cheryl Chase (2000-2008) *Jackie Ritz ("An Easter Carol" - '"Duke and the Great Pie War") *Megan Murphy ("Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" only) *Keri Pisapia ("Twas the Night Before Easter" onwards) *Ashleigh Ball Gallery Laura1.jpg|The Original Laura Oldlaura.jpg Laura2.jpg|The latest version of Laura. Laura.png2.png|Laura (center) as Lottian in Are you My Neighbor? LauraBenny.jpg|Laura in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Laura.png|Laura as Delivery girl in The Delivery Truck in Rack, Shack and Benny. LauraToy.jpg|Laura in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" Laura5.png|Laura With Lenny in "Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" imgres.jpg|Laura in "Larry boy and the Rumor Weed" Deidre.jpg|Laura in "Larry boy and the Rumor Weed" 259896_191055044276569_2644766_n.jpg|Laura in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Laura Babysitter.png|Laura as Miriam in "Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" Winterlaura.png|Laura in "Saint Nicholas: The Story of Joyful Giving", "Twas the Night Before Easter", "The Little Drummer Boy","The League of Incredible Vegetables, The League of Incredible Vegetables Return and Once Upon a Christmas" Princess1.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess3.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" 6-20-2012.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna1.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna2.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" VannaGutiar.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna3.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess Poppyseed concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna Banana concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Laura in Lenny and the lost birthday .png|Laura in "Lenny & the Lost Birthday" on "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Larua Penniless.jpg|Laura as Becky in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Goldilocks.jpg|Laura as Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Gretel concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Gretel in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Goldilocks concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Gretel in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Laura's family.png|Laura with her family Laura carrot as apple jack 2.png|Apple Jack Laura Carrot.png|Laura Carrot's body views (base) Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Carrots Category:Main Characters Category:Veggies Category:Cameo Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:End of silliness Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Family Road Trip Category:Inspicable Me Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:Bubble Veggies Category:It's Their Time Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Pinocchio Category:Sonic veggie X